Mysteries
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A man sees the impossible and security officers puzzle over a wrecked speeder. Second part of "Can't Die"


Well it was my hope that this would be ready for Halloween but different events conspired to distract or call me back to RL but now it's done.

This could be considered the second part of "Can't Die" but will not be posted with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rijer Rish

I am sitting at an outdoor table of one of the cafes in the city Ango with my girlfriend Yera. I am doing my best to smile and forget the dead couple I left in one of the many side streets of the capital of Bosta.

Yera is smiling and laughing as we talk about the holo comedy we just saw. It was so ridiculous; the female lead thought her husband was trying to kill her and he thought that she was cheating on him.

"Momma, what happened to the speeder again?" A small boy asked somewhere close by.

I turned and saw a silver haired boy with gray eyes standing next to a very tall man with black hair and green eyes. Two other children, a boy with black hair and gray eyes and a girl with silver hair and green eyes were close too and the woman was a tall woman with silver hair and gray eyes. Her husband has black hair and green eyes.

I feel the amusement flee my face. Even though blood stained the couple's face and hair, the man was draped over the control yoke and the woman's eyes almost completely closed in death I know that they are the one and the same.

"Someone stole it while Daddy and I were looking for a present for Adela." The woman said.

I feel cold and my breathing becomes quick and shallow as I begin to hyperventilate.

The next thing I know I am lying on the ground with Yera and a medical droid standing over me; the family is nowhere to be seen.

I decide right there and then to call local security and report the accident; I will keep my involvement to a minimum but I have to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cray Fletch

I sigh as I exit my security speeder and survey the backstreet intersection. Too many streets like this in Ango don't have traffic security cams.

We had received an anonymous call that there had been a speeder accident at or near this intersection with two fatalities.

Most beings would have written the call off but a call of this nature can't be ignored so a group of security forces were now looking for the accident. I will say I am more than miffed when there is no speeder and no bodies either; however there are pieces of machinery, some plating and a few other things that suggest that there had been a speeder here and it had been involved in a serious accident.

"CSI-221," I call out, "pick up these pieces and have them analyzed. I want to know if they belong to a speeder and if so what type and model." I order one of the Crime Scene Investigation Droids with us.

"Yes Lieutenant Fletch." It replied.

"Lieutenant!" one of my men calls out. "I think I found the speeder."

I turn from the road and walk towards an empty lot filled with different kinds of junk but one thing looks recent and by the look of things it's badly crumpled.

"It looks like it used to be a speeder lieutenant." One of the CSI Droids tells me.

I and the other officer, Droi Robs, take a few steps back as several droids move the suspected ruined speeder into a different position so we can get a better look at it.

After several minutes the object is in a better position and Droi and I approach it. The droids shine different lights on and into the speeder and immediately the telltale glow of blood shows up. I note how there appears to be too much blood on the remains of the control yoke, dashboard, pilot seat and floor for the driver to have survived.

There is a lot of blood as well in the front passenger seat but enough that the passenger could have survived; if the safety fields hadn't failed; and by the looks of things on the pilot's side they did fail.

"Probably a Starsprite," Droi comments angrily, "that blasted company is known to have speeder models with faulty safety fields and other features. They have been dodging law suits for years because enough of the speeders they produce don't have enough problems to halt production and they find a way to blame the pilot or something else for the safety failures."

I watch as a CSI Droid takes blood samples and starts to analyzing them. "The blood samples are corrupted; but the samples belong to a male and a female." The droid reports after a few minutes.

"Johs," I call out to another security guard. "See if anyone has reported a male and a female missing or if anyone has come into any of the medical centers with injuries that don't match their stories."

"Yes ma'am," Johs calls out.

"Shine the lights over the backseats." I order the CSI Droids. The lights swing over them and show what could be a little blood that appears to have splattered from the impact. I do see a few things that appear to children's toys and supplies.

My throat constricts at the sight of the signs of children.

"Has anyone reported children being left alone or the failure of parents to pick up children?" I ask Droi.

"Not yet but if it was an all-day thing then we might not hear about it until very late or even some time tomorrow." Droi informs me.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Johs approaching.

"There aren't any reports of patients that looks like they were in a speeder accident and no missing beings reports were put in. However, a couple by the name of Skywalker reported that their Starsprite Speeder that seats five being had been stolen earlier today.

I look at the speeder and turn to look at the pieces of it in the street. "Collect everything and take it to a lab. I want to know if this really is a Starsprite and if it belongs to the Skywalkers.

xxxxxxxxx

_Cray Fletch, Five days later . . ._

I let out a sigh as I continue to flip through all the reports on the speeder and everything to do with it. The speeder indeed was a Starsprite Five Being Speeder. The serial number on it and a child's learning device indicated that it did belong to Anak and Mikayla Skywalker.

What was interesting was that the remains of the speeder's black box revealed that brakes had been applied; the pilot had jerked the control yoke so hard that it spun 360 degrees before hitting something and the safety fields failed which led to what had to be the death of the pilot.

Sadly with the information from the black box the resulting models showed that the events were sever enough that the passenger's neck broke from the backlash.

Somewhere out there are two missing bodies.

Since no one has been reported missing we are wondering if the deceased were tourists or others that came from off planet.

I try to think why anyone would want to steal the speeder. One thing simply could be the fact that the Skywalkers own a freight company and have lots of money and other such assets.

But from their own report they weren't in the speeder when it was stolen.

The door chimes and I look at Droi, hoping for something.

"I spoke to the Skywalkers in person about their stolen speeder; they seemed to be surprised when I mentioned that we found it but not surprised when I said that it was wrecked. Strangely they seemed worried when I told them about the blood in it. They asked if we could identify the perps through the blood and seemed slightly relieved when I said that the blood was contaminated."

I look up and frown as I try to think of reasons for the Skywalkers' reactions but nothing makes full sense. One would be that they killed those beings in the speeder, another, more ludicrous, idea is that they were in the speeder when it crashed and it's their blood in the speeder. But I know for a fact that no humanoid could have survived such a crash; not without grievous injuries.

I groan at the thought that this will end up in an unsolved crimes file until further notice; and with what we have it might be until everyone involved is dead and gone or the end of time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of the content was inspired by the fact that I like watching either crime dramas or those shows on Investigation Discovery that talk about crimes. And yes, I did the crime scene investigation droids on purpose. If you read "Dark Angel Chronicles" I used the same designation for the droids Ric Joi had.

I am going to Idaho this December! My sister RED is having a baby, hopefully, that month and our mom wants to be there to help and I want to come to see the area and to get some experience riding on an airplane.


End file.
